Ventus Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Ventus Pan (Version 2)." Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles' Uni-Mind from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use her to control every mind in the world New cast New London allies: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Kiki, Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Max Goof, PJ Pete, Pistol, Roxanne, Bobby Zimmeruski (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie), Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, and Scorbunny (Pokemon) New Lost Orphans: Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (Talespin), Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)), Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot), Everest (Abominable), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New Monsters of Neverland: Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; They'll be partners with No-Face in the end) New pirate crew members who pretend to be Ventus’ new allies, but secretly work for Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, which won’t be revealed until the end: Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King (1994); As humans by the names Seth, Hare, Saruda, and Rick respectively in Chapter 1, and then already mutated into their lion and hyena forms respectively after their reveal in Chapter 11) New pirate who already joined Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades: Clayton (Tarzan) The pirates who betray Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their pirates and join Ventus and his friends’ side: Monstars (Space Jam), Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) Neverland’s inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Neverland God and Goddess and Ventus' group's mentors: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) and Erika (Pokemon) Deceased childhood friend: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Aunt Millicent: Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot; She appears in the end) Extras with Millicent: Kayley, Garrett, Ayden (Quest for Camelot), Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie), and Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Orphan Recruits (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Axel's/Lea's Group is Looking Out for Themselves/Tatsuo and Yasuko's Ventus Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Axel's/Lea's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of E-123 Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 6: Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past Along with Shadow (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 7: Dragon's Lair/If I Didn't Have You Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 9: Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their Pirates Threaten Axel's/Lea's Group/The Team, Except Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Axel's/Lea's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Axel/Lea, Shadow, and Rouge/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ventus Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Ventus Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Ventus Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Ventus Pan (Version 2) For series: Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series For the third and final sequel: Ventus Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies